Big Time Wolf
by Torilovesu
Summary: Annabelle,and Kendall are just normal teens... or are they? I suck at summaries..
1. Chapter 1

Wolfhound

It all started when I was walking through the meadow. The warmth of the sun felt so great against my snow white fur. As I walk around I finally give up and sat. I look around the meadow for any signs of humans, or anyone willing to attack. "Hi" It sounded like a man's voice I look around. I glance over to the cliff edge. There sitting was a gray wolf. My father always warned about grays. They were not to be trusted, nor to be near. I ignore all the warnings that went off in my head. As I get closer the feeling that he would attack dimed away.  
"Hello" I reply weakly. As he glances to see me his deep green eyes widen. "What?" he asked with a small laugh. "You're a gray wolf!" I say backing away from the strange wolf. I look at his green eyes seeing that he hadn't had a clue of who I am. "What's your name?" he asked me walk towards me. I didn't know to run or fight, but something inside of me was allowing me to trust him. As he came up to me he slowly back away from me shocked, and possibly frightened. "Now I see why you were shocked that I was a gray. Well if you're going to kill go ahead I am worth nothing anyway." He said looking down at his feet falling to his knees.

I look that him feeling that his not attacked or shown a single bit of lying. I looked at him wondering where the rest of his pack was. "Now why would I do that?" I asked him using my paw to lift up his face. He just stared into my light blue eyes. "Well because you're a white wolf, you are my packs enemy." he said as he pushed my paw away.

I sighed to myself I looked up at the sky to see it almost sunset I had to be home at sundown. " Look I have to go it was nice meeting you..." I trailed off hoping for him to tell me his name. "Oh...sorry my name is Kendall. And you are?" He asked staring into my blue eyes. "Annabelle...well Kendall it was nice meeting you but I must go now." I say as I stand up to walk away. As I start to leave I feel someone bit lightly on my tail. I turn around to see Kendall standing there with his tail waging side to side as he stares at me. "I don't think that you should be walk to your pack alone." He said worried. "You can't come with me it's too dangerous for you to." I said as he tilted his head to the side seeing that the sun went down. My eyes widened knowing what he was about to see. A white light surrounds my body as my tail disappears, my silky white fur turns into skin, my front paws turn into hands, and back paws turn into feet, and my head turns into a human head. The light vanishes and leaves me in my human form. My red hair covers my shoulders and my bangs cover one of my crystal blue eyes. I'm in a neon blue tanktop, black skinny jeans, my black beanie, and my favorite vans.

"You're not a normal wolf are you?" He asked as I got down to his eyes level. "No I'm not...I'm a human who can turn into a wolf." I said playing with the ends of my red hair. "Well I'm not a normal wolf either." I look into his eyes and a light blue light surrounds his wolf body. I shield my eyes from the light. When the light is gone there in the place of the wolf was a guy. His hair was blonde which was showing under his grey beanie and he had the mostest deepest green eyes. He wore a black t-shirt, and normal skinny jeans with black green vans.

"Wow...you weren't kidding about you not being a normal wolf." I said walking towards him with my arms crossed on my chest. "Yup...well you aren't either so I wouldn't said anything about being normal." He said with a chuckle. I rolled my crystal eyes and turned on my heel to walk away when I felt his hand grab my wrist. "Look I am still going to walk you home, so if you don't want me to you can't do anything about it." He said and gave me a wink. I roll my eyes again at him. "Fine...but since you're taking me home you carry me." I said as he rolled his eyes and bent down so I can hop on his back. I get on his back and wrap my arms are his neck and my legs around his waist. "Hold on tight." He said before raising up and started walking the wrong way.

"Uh... I live the other way." I said and pointed to the opposite way. "I knew that I was just testing you to see if you knew." He said trying to act like he was smart to know where I lived. He started walking the right way and I was hanging onto his back as he walk towards the edge of the woods. "Just keep going straight and then we'll be at my car in about 2 minutes." I said. As we got to my car he bent down so I could hop off. "So... I guess this it." I said as he stood back up and put his hands in his pockets.

"Yea... I guess it is." He said staring at his shoes. "If you want to know... I mean if you do... Uh I live at the Palmwoods where do you live." He said still not looking up from his shoes. "I live at the Palmwoods too." I said with a kind smile. He looks up at me and he has a wide smile on his face. "Well then shall I drive you home Annabelle." He asked looking into my eyes. "I would love that Kendall thank you." I reach into my pocket to pull out my car keys. I hand him my keys and his eyes widen and he looks at me. "You have a Ferrari." He said looking very shocked. I giggle at his reaction. "Yea so you still wanna drive?" I asked him but I already knew what his answer would be. "Yes! I wanna drive... Oh and you have a very cute laugh." I blushed at his comment. "Aww you're even cute when you blush." I roll my eyes and walk to my cherry red car. I hear the car unlock and I slide in. "Wow I never thought I would get to drive one of theses." I reach for my seatbelt and buckle up then turn to him.

"If you want I can drive because it is my car." I said knowing it was no use in trying to drive my own car with him. "No I wanna drive." He said holding the keys tight to his chest like a child protecting their favorite toy. I roll my eyes at his answer. "Well then start driving." I said with a chuckle. Kendall put the key in the ignition and starts up the car. "Even starting it up is awesome." He said and placed his hands on the wheel. "Yea that's why I have this car it fits me." I said giving him a smile as he started driving to where I lived. "So tell me about yourself." He said looking at the road. "What do you wanna know?" I asked him hoping he wouldn't ask about how I became a wolf "how did you become a wolf?" He asked as we came to a red light. I sighed to myself and look down at my lap.

"I... Uh became a wolf when I was bitten by a white wolf...I was only 11 when I happened." I said not looking up. He started moving the car again and there was a awkward silence between us. "How did you become a wolf if you don't mind me asking." I said looking at him. "Oh...uh... I was bitten as well but I was bitten by a grey wolf, and I was 13 when it happened." I felt bad for him. Sure he was older when it happened but that's no reason for someone as handsome as him be this way.

"I'm sorry that happened but I think that you have the most Beautiful green eyes I have ever seen." As soon as I said that I covered my mouth with my hand. "I'm sorry I wasn't thinking...I shouldn't have said that... Just forget I even said that." I said as we pull up to the palmwoods.

"Well I think that you are the prettiest girl _and_ wolf I have ever seen." I looked at him as he turned off my car and handed me the keys. We get out of the car and I lock it up. He came around the car to where I was. I felt his body brush up against mines. It felt so right to have him so close to me. I shook my head to get rid of the thought of him. I turned to face him to see his face was very close to mines. I look at him not knowing what to do. _'what if my dad sees this. He will kill Kendall. I have to stop him before it gets him killed' _"Kendall, I have to go." I said stepping back a little looking down at the ground.

"I'm sorry... I didn't mean to its... I don't know what I was thinking." He said running his hand through his amazing hair. I step forward at place my hand on his arm. "It's fine Kendall." I saw disappointment flash in his forest green eyes. "Well Kendall it was nice meeting you but I have to go." I started walk into the lobby, I see Mr. Bitters with his head on the desk sleeping. I chuckled to myself, and went into the elevator. I hear someone come up to me, and I turn to see Kendall. "Oh, Kendall its you..." I said as the elevator opens up. I walk in, and went to press the 2 button when Kendall's and mine hand touch each other. "You live on the 2nd floor too?" I nodded my head and he press the button to close the doors. "So..." I trailed off hoping that the door would open. When we reached the floor we both got out. "I live in 2J what room do you live in?" He said looking into my eyes, and gives me a smile that makes my knees weak. "Wow 2J, I live in in 2K." His smile widened and he took my hand in his. "Well, then since I am still taking you home I'll walk you to your room." I roll my eyes, and laugh softly. "Alright Mr. ..." I then realized I never got his last name. "Oh, I never told you my full name. I'm Kendall Knight, now that I told you my last name tell my yours." I laughed, and looked into his eyes. "My last name is Barnes, Annabelle Barnes." I said as he walked me to my room. "Well Ms. Barnes its been a pleasure meeting you." He said as he stopped in front of my room. "Yes Mr. Knight it has been." I unlocked my door and turned to wave to Kendall. I said goodnight and closed the door.

"Hi dad." I said to him, as I walked into the room. "Hi sweetie how was the hunt?" I know I can't tell him about Kendall. "It was tiring so, I am going to bed night dad." I heard him say goodnight. I walk to my room and opened the door. My bed sat in the middle of the room. Its a white post bed, and had a purple cover over it. and the rug was pastel purple. my room was a white and purple room. I walked over to the balcony doors, and opened the doors. I felt the wind blow on my skin, and I walk over to my bed flopped down. I had laid down and let sleep fall over me. The last thing I thought of was that green eyed boy.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys, sorry I haven't update in a super long time. but here's chapter 2. Remember to review, I need to know what you all think about it**

Wolfhound

Chapter 2

I woke up to the sound of my IPhone 5 ringing. I don't pick up my head, feeling around I grab the phone, and pressed the talk button. "Hello" I said sleepily. "Hi Annabelle, listen we need you to come down to the studio." It was Kelly Wainright. "Sure Kelly I'll be there in a few." I said. "Great, and sorry for waking you up, bye." With that she hung up

I rolled out of bed, and walked to my bathroom. After about 15 minutes I was ready. My red hair under my black beanie, and my England flag cropped shirt, with tore jean shorts, and finally to complete the look my green knee high converse. I grab my phone and keys, and rush out of the door. I rush down the hall pass 2J.

I get to the studio, only to hear Gustavo yelling at someone. I enter to see Kendall, and three other guys. "Dogs! You need to be perfect, because that WAS THE WORST THING I HAVE EVER HEARD!" he yelled. I clear my throat, and the guys look over at me. "You wanted to see me. On my day off." I cross my arms. "Annabelle?" Kendall asked. "Hey Kendall…And friends." I smiled. "Dogete, recording room NOW!" Gustavo yelled. I sent him a death glare. "I mean…Annabelle will you go to the recording room please." He said. I nodded, and left to the recording booth.

Gustavo sat in the black chair, and the boys behind him. "Ok, now let's here that new song." He says over the mic. The music to my song plays, and I begin to sing. When the song ends I saw that their jaws dropped. "Was it _that _bad?" I asked. Kelly rolled her eyes. "No, Annabelle that was amazing." She said over the mic. I nodded, and walked out of the booth. "Dogete, the was AMAZING, now Dogs booth NOW!" Gustavo yelled. I take a seat on the black couch, and pulled out my IPhone and text my friend Jade

**Texts:**

**A: Hey :)**

**J: Hey, What's up?**

**A: Got called to the studio, The Troll G, **

**J: Sucks for you :P **

**A: Meanie! :( JK 3 **

**J: LOL 3,**

**A: Hey I gotta go Bye **

**J: Bye :)**

**End of texts:**

I locked my phone, and put it in my pocket. I look up to see Gustavo yelling at the guys. "That was worse than last time, Dogete sing with them." He yelled. I rolled my crystal blues, and walked into the booth. "Now a-sing." He starts the music, and we all sing the song. "Why is it that she makes the song better?" He said.

"Well I have to go to the dance studio down the hall so…" "Freeze, now all of you go to the studio, X is waiting for you." We all nod and rush to the dance studio. "Ah, Annabelle my most Xcellent, dancer." He said. "Hey X, I heard you got a new dance for my song." I said walking up to him. "Yes, and I say it's Xciting." He walked over to the stereo. He turned on the music, and showed me the dance; I got it down on the first try. When we did the move, the Guys cheered. "Whoa, Annabelle that was great!" Carlos said. "Thanks Carlos." I said. Logan came up, and placed his hand on my shoulder. "Best on, Better than me." He smiled. I nodded thanks, now James. "I have to say your very talented." He said. "Thanks James its means a lot." I said with a smile. Kendall comes up, he flashed his heart melting smile, and I felt my knees go weak. "You're amazing, best singer I have ever seen, and best dancer too." He smiled at me. I smiled in return. My phone started ringing, "I, uh, need to take this." I rushed out of the room, and answered. "Hello…"the line went dead, "Odd." I shut off my phone, and went back into the room, and see the guys dancing badly, and X yelling. I watch X go over it, and I saw what they were doing wrong.

I walk over to Kendall. "Here, your left foot should be out more." I said, and he moved it to wear its meant to be. Next was Carlos. "Carlos, you need to move your right leg back." He nodded, and did so. "Logan you need to relax, and your feet are too far apart." He fixed himself. "James…You're good." He smiled, and I told X to start the song again. He did, and the boys got every move right.

"Annabelle that was amazing, you helped them get it right." I smiled. "It's not a problem. I always like to help." I sit down on the bench, and drank some water. Kendall came up next to me. "Thanks for helping us out back there." He said. "It's no problem." I said with a soft smile. I turn my phone back on, and saw no new messages. "Were you expecting a call?" he asked. "No, I was just checking." I said. "We should hang out sometime." He said, and sat next to me. "Yeah, we should." I smiled at him. "Mind?" he asked, and pointed to my phone. "No, it's fine." We traded phones, and put our numbers in them. "Thanks" I said when I got my phone back. "Do you want to go get something to eat, the guys, and I were going to get pizza. Wanna join us?" He asked. "Sure I'd like that." I said.

We all left the studio, and headed for the pizza place across the way. We were seated in a booth. I sat next to Kendall, and Carlos, James, and Logan sat across from us. "Thanks for inviting me guy." I said. "Well you helped us with the dance; this is our way of saying thanks." Carlos said, tapping his helmet twice. I laughed. "Guys it's really no problem I was just helping." I said. I felt Kendall take my hand in his under the table. I looked at him to see him smiling at me.

It was quiet, and then James spoke up. "So how did you know who she is Kendall?" Kendall shifted in his seat. "Well, I know who she was, because…She and I bumped into each other when…" "When we were both heading to the ice rink, I always go there for skating, or to play Ice Hockey." I finished. They all looked at me. "You play Hockey?!" They all say in unison. "Uh, yea, I have been playing since I was little." I said as our pizza was placed on the table. Kendall let go of my hand, and I felt sad, as his warm hand pulled away. I shook off the feeling, and grabbed a slice. "So, Annabelle where are you staying?" asked Logan. I pushed my beanie up a little before answering. "I live at the Palmwoods with my dad." I said. "What about your mom, what is she like?" asked Carlos. I looked down at my lap. "I never knew her well…She died when I was very young, but my dad said she was an amazing, and caring person… I need a minute, I won't be long." I got up, and walked outside. I walked to the side, and let my tears fall. I felt a pair of warm, strong arms wrap around me, and I was pulled onto the person's lap. I looked up to see Kendall. "Shh…Annabelle it's ok…" he said calming me down. I felt completely safe in his arms. He stroked my hair, and it was relaxing. I felt Kendall's warm lips kiss my hair, a strong feeling filled my body, it was warm, and caring. After a while I finally stopped crying. "Let's get you back to the Palmwoods." He said picking me up.

He held my hand the whole time, as we walked to the Palmwoods. He told me about what his life was like in Minnesota. I listened, and sometimes laughed at the things he told me. He checked his phone for the time. "Wow, it's late, how time flies when you spend it with amazing people." I giggled at what he said. "I should really be going now." I said looking down not wanting to leave him. "Let me walk you to your room." He said, walking me to the elevator. "Alright." He walked me to my room, when we got to the door, he stopped. "Here we are." He said. "Thanks for comforting me." I said with a soft smile. He smiled back, and said, "No problem, I am glad you're better now, Goodnight Annabelle." He said, He leaned forward, and kissed my cheek. His lips were warm, and soft. He said goodnight again, and then walked to his room. I smiled, and went in my room. That night I fell asleep with a smile on my face.


End file.
